


I'll Keep Fighting

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [64]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, literaturepoems, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15, thedarkemotionalpoems, writingliterature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^





	I'll Keep Fighting

I’ll Keep Fighting  
I have been  
Fighting my demons  
Almost ten years  
Probably less  
There all dead  
But still more  
To fight  
My battle is not  
Over yet  
I hang here  
With all my  
Strength  
To keep going  
Forward  
Here I am  
Alone  
Walking  
Unknown place  
Sides are  
Glass walls  
To open paths  
Holding a key  
As my weapon  
Of choice  
Dark figures  
Yellow eyes  
Run towards me  
I attack them  
Keep walking  
Down my path  
Stuck here  
In the darkness  
Guiding through  
Find my light  
And the exit  
Only halfway  
Still hear  
Of my friends  
Who struggle  
Through darkness  
As I  
Fought through  
Found my way  
To the light  
That was missing  
From me  
As before  
She decide this  
She decide to keep going  
Into keep going  
Fight on  
I’ll keep fighting


End file.
